


Come out of the cold

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriously it's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: A short fic about Peter patrolling in the cold and Wade not being thrilled about it.





	Come out of the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause it's seriously cold here so enjoy!!

Peter perched on top of a skyscraper around midnight, ears listening for any signs of crime. Most sounds were being drowned out by the crazy strong wind. The wind pierced through his suit and was so cold that it began to hurt. His muscles felt as if they were freezing in place and his teeth couldn’t stop chattering. He wouldn't be out here except that police forces had limited patrols, especially foot patrols due to the extreme cold.

“Help, he’s stealing my purse!” 

Peter swung towards the voice, too cold to realize that the voice sounded vaguely familiar. He had to shorten the distance he fired his webbing as the cold had even compromised the strength and flexibility of the webbing. When he arrived to where the voice had come from Peter only saw a body lying face down on the ground. It was too dark in the alley to make out any features. Peter began to approach the form cautiously.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Peter asked as he moved towards the shape, as he moved closer he realized the body was a mannequin dressed up as Wolverine.

"What the...."

Suddenly Peter was slammed against the building and his arms wrenched behind him. He felt the clink of metal cuffs that must be reinforced because he couldn’t break through them. His captor ignored all of his struggles and threw Peter over his shoulder and began to carry him away while he whistled.

“Come on can’t we talk about this? No need to take the hero, just fight me.”

Peter looked down at the butt that was in front of his face, a very familiar butt. A butt that was covered by a pair of jeans that had a chimichanga in the back pocket. 

“Wade, what the hell?” Peter shrieked indignant. 

“I told you not to go out in this, I’m Canadian and even I think this is way too cold. You didn’t answer your phone or listen to me so we are going home and getting in a warm shower then eating tacos that the taco fairy will deliver.” Wade said happily while patting Peter’s butt.

“Hands off the merchandise in public Wade. You could have called or not kidnapped me!”

“Nope, enjoy the ride and touching the butt is Nemo’s reward for finding his boyfriend.”

Wade carried Peter all the way home and through the door. He set Peter on the couch and went to the kitchen to retrieve a pair of scissors.

“Wade, Wade, not the suit. Just take the cuffs off, Wade!” Peter said laughing while trying to get away from Wade and the scissors.

“Fine, fine. Just don’t do that to me again. You could have been seriously hurt by that cold, frostbite is no joke Peter.”

Wade unlocked the handcuffs and Peter immediately removed his mask to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Then I guess we should make sure I’m nice and warm then.”

Wade grabbed Peter and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom door slamming with a laugh and the thump of clothing hitting it.


End file.
